If only to live
by Cici-loves-you
Summary: What happens when someone you care for betrays you? What happens when you come face to face with death so many times it dosn't faze you? When a new friend comes along will she regain her humanity?
1. Broken trust

**A/N: New story yay. Ok well I'm going to try for a dark theme to this story let's see if it works. This is an AU story so ...yeah **

**Yumi 16**

**Ulrich 16 **

**Aelita 15 **

**Jeremy 15**

**Odd 16 **

**William 17 **

**Sissy 16**

**Disclaimer: I don't own code lyoko**

**Chapter 1:** Broken trust

**Yumi's POV: **

"Rise and shine my little sugar dumpling" A man's voice echoed through the room

I awoke none too happy "What do you want!" I snapped

"A little crabby this morning aren't we?" He asked "Don't play nice guy with me!" I snapped again "Well then I suggest we get down to business" he replied "Were you the one that got a hold of the cops!" I didn't answer. The biggest mistake I could ever make.

I know now you are probably wondering What the hell is going on? Right? Well that's why I'm here to tell you my story...And so I begin

It all started about two years ago.

I was in my home. We were very poor at that time and my mother was very sick. I didn't know what we were going to do.

It was storming the lighting filling my room with light, blood stained the floor, my arms were bleeding. The reason you ask. My father. He had become very abusive and we didn't eat very often.

One day he told me we were going on a trip he, my brother and I. I wasn't sure what to do so I obeyed. There was this feeling in my gut telling me not to get in that car, but I thought This is my dad nothing bad is going to happen, but I know now I should have listened to that feeling.

We drove until we came to an abandoned warehouse. My father told me to get out of the car, and once again I obeyed, but it dawned on me _why am I the only one getting out what about my brother? _But I didn't dare ask.

We entered the building and I realized it wasn't as abandoned as it looked. It looked like they were running some kind of organization, not a classy one at that.

There were girls in rags everywhere. My father led me down a hallway to what looked like an office. "Ah Mr. Ishiyama I've been expecting you" The man said. I wondered how he knew my dad but I didn't ask. The man was heavy set and wore a red jumpsuit. He had a band aid on the side of his face and he looked like he needed to shave. "Sorry we're late Jim" My dad answered the heavy set man named Jim. "That's ok...Let me just take a look at her" He said. He turned to look at me "Stand up"He ordered. I stood He looked me over then told me to sit back down.

"You have a nice lookin' girl here" He told my Father. "Why thank you" he answered he turned and smiled at me. That was the first time he had smiled at me since my mother had been sick, and that had been a while. "Now just sign theses papers" Jim said handing some papers to my father. My stomach started to turn. I knew something bad was going to happen and I couldn't stop it. My father finished signing the paper and handed them back to jim who in turn smiled

He shook my father's hand "Nice doing business with you!" He told my father "My pleasure" My father replied. Jim handed him a stack of money and my "Father" left the room.

It was then I realized I had been sold...

**A/N: So what do you think for the first chapter. I wanted to try something different so don't forget to review please. **


	2. the terror begins

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. I am very happy you all like the first chapter. **

**Chapter 2:** The Terror begins

**Yumi's POV:**

I felt a shiver go down my spine when my farther left. My world seem to have come crashing down when my mother got sick and now I may never see her again.

The man I know now as Jim turned to look at me. "Well" He said "You sure are a very pretty girl"

I didn't answer. He smirked "Defiant are we?" he asked I still didn't answer "Well that will change"

He grabbed my arm "Time to meet the other girls" he hissed. I was dragged down a long hallway, but I didn't pay too much attention my arm was in too much pain.

He opened the door to a dark room and threw me inside. He too then stepped in and turned on the lights. There chained to the wall were about 15 girls. I gasped. They were beaten and bruised some of them were bleeding, but what I noticed most of all was none of them had any hope. "Girls" Jim said "I would like you to meet a new member of our team,...Yumi!" The girls looked up but nothing was said. Jim turned to me. "See Yumi, one day you'll be just like them, You are the puppet and I am the master, and you will do what ever I tell you" I just stared at him. I didn't want to be apart of their "team" or so he called it, but I had no choice in the matter, wether I like it or not I belonged to him.

Not long after another man came in. He went and unchained to girls and told us to sit down in front of him. I guess he was the 'Big Man' behind all of this. "Listen up ladies" He started "For those of you who don't know me my name is Jean-Perrie Delmas" **(sp?). **That name would haunt me for the rest of my life.

* * *

Mr. Ishyama got into the car singing happily. "You sound happy father" Hiroki stated

"Yes I am very happy!" his father replied. "May I ask you a question father?" "Yes son?"

"Where is my sister?" Mr. Ishyama stiffened "She's going on a vacation" he answered "A very long vacation"

* * *

**A/N: So there you go. I know the chapters so far aren't very long but it'll get better promise! **


	3. The Concequences of actions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko **

**A/N: Well here's your chapter please enjoy**

_Italics: Thoughts _

**Chapter 3: The consequences of actions **

Jean-Perrie Delmas. Dressed in a tan suit, and a red and white tie, His mouth was twisted into a sick smile. He looked to be in his late fifties, and had eyes filled with nothing but hatred. Delmas spoke cold and harsh; to him we were rag dolls, play with them for a while then throw them away when you're done. I watched as his stone cold eyes scanned the room. He continued. "I run this operation, and frankly I find it quite amusing…" I shivered. I didn't want to know what they do here but I was going to find out. "There is only on rule here, and that is to obey, or there will be serious consequences. _Like What? _I looked around to see any emotion on the girl's faces, and any clue to what these punishments were, but their faces were completely blank. When he finished I was called out of the room. "Follow Me" Was all Jim said. We walked down a hallway with bare walls. There were cracks in the ceiling here and there, and the sound of running water. We cam to the only room at the end, and he opened the door. "In" He ordered. I stepped inside. Looking inside I saw a bed and a night stand with four lit candles _what the hell? _"You know the rules; you are to give him what he wants. Jim said I nodded unsure of what was going to happen. Then a man that looked to be in his forties showed up. "So this is the girl?" He asks Jim nods. "Well she's very pretty I obviously got my money's worth" Jim smiled and left the room. "Alright Missy" He said as he turned to me "Let's have some fun"

He pushed me toward the bed and the first thing that ran through my mind was _Oh My God He's going to rape me! _I freaked _what am I going to do? _He came closer to me and this time actually pushed me on to the bed. I landed on my back. The next thing I know he was right above me on his hands and knees. _I'm going to hurl! _I scooted back till I was right next to the night stand. I picked up the candle. The wax dripped on my hand and it burned but I wasn't worried about that. I held it in front of me. "What are you going to do with that he smirked. "Light you on fire" I answered "You wouldn't dare" He sneered. "I'm a pyromaniac" I said as I swung the candle. He lit up like a camp fire. I took this chance to run. "Come back here you little bitch" He screamed. I was surprised he wasn't more worried about the fact that he was on fire. He started to run in circles. He stopped dropped and rolled and the fire was out. I continued to run until BAM. I Ran into someone and hit the ground he did not look happy. I could tell I was in trouble. He looked at the surprised man at the end of the hall then looked back at me. "You lit him on fire?" He asked I didn't answer. "Did you light him on fire?" He asked raising his voice. I nodded "Get Up" He ordered. I stood and followed him to his office. He sat me down in a chair in front of his desk while he sat behind. He leaned so he was right in my face. "YOU DO NOT LIGHT MY CLIENTS ON FIRE" He yelled. I flinched. "Stand" He ordered. I stood. He opened a draw and pulled out a gun. He then stood and pointed it strait at me...

**A/N: Sorry it took so long I jus wanted to make a good chapter don't forget to review. Thank you! **


	4. Adapt or Die

**A/N: Hey here is your chapter I worked hard and it would be soo cool if you reviewed so please tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer: Me own Code Lyoko now that's just silly..**

I closed my eyes for fear of what was going to happen. _Click click click..._It sounded like something was being loaded and I was ready.

Finally a way out of my misery. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain and sure enough it did come, in my left leg, but I wasn't like I expected. I expected a huge burst of pain an unbearable pain to last only a few seconds, but this, this lasted for what seemed like hours. It felt like when your going to the doctor and you get a shot by a nurse who doesn't know what she's doing. As I analyzed the pain coursing through my body I slowly felt myself slipping into unconsciousness and my thoughts become nothing.

I awoke to feel the stinging of cold metal against my skin. I was unable to move my arms or legs and I noticed I was chained. The cold breeze blew quickly over my exposed midriff sending a shiver down my spine. I soon realized that I was in nothing but my underwear and bra my clothes were gone. The room was dimly lit by three small candles and the only thing there would be the bed I was chained too. I looked down to notice a bleeding spot in my leg and a needle on the floor. A dart, but what was it filled with I don't know. I heard the creek of a metal door slowly open and slam shut quickly once again. "Well I see you've finally awakened" The man said as he stepped into the light. Jean-Perrie Delmas smiled his crooked smile. I noticed he had one hand behind his back. "Wha...What's that?" I stuttered" His smile became wider. "Only the beginning of your punishment" he answered

He pulled his hand out form behind his back to reveal a whip with three strings. I cringed. _He's not actually going to hit me with that is he_ I thought. But common sense regained I realized like he said, this was only the beginning. I saw the whip go back as if in slow motion. The whip connected with me body sending pain and drawing blood. It seemed to me that he was enjoying this which made me sick. "Let's see" he said _"_How old are you?" he asked himself "Ah yes 14 years...So that's fourteen whips and I'm 50...and you've defied me 3 times...and your dad sold you to me for 615 dollars so that adds up to the grand total of 682 whips.." My eyes widened there was no way I was going to live through that. "But I will be willing to take all of that away if you do 3 things for me." What ever it was I knew It wasn't good but it was so much better than dying. I nodded agreeing to his proposition. "Now" He said "There will be no more lighting my clients on fire" fine I thought easy enough. "2 I want you to completely obey me" Not so easy but I'll try I thought to myself "And 3 I have someone knew who wants to meet you" He smiled "But before we get to that I thought you should know that about 3 hours ago Injected you with poison" _three hours ago?_ _What is he talking about? Oh no I've been out cold for 3 hours..._

"Now if you want the antidote you will give this costumer what he wants do I make myself clear?" Delmas said interrupting my thoughts. I nodded but it wasn't like I could fight back I was chained to a bed for goodness sake. He approached me and stuck a needle into my leg right above where the other needle had hit me. He then went back to the door and called the man in and I prepared for the worst day of my life.

A couple hours later it was over and I felt like I wanted to die. If I could have killed myself at that moment I would have but then I remembered Suicide was a permanent solution to a temporary problem, but was this problem temporary I didn't know but with all my heart I wished it was. Soon after Jim arrived and unchained me he handed me my clothes and I put them on but I no longer felt like me, I hated everyone and every thing and I wished hell upon anyone who came near me. My father had sold me, I had been whipped poisoned and raped . My heart turned cold and I no longer had emotions, I was no longer human it was adapt or die and I was adapting...

**A/N: So there is your chapter what do you think...Review please I beg of you school sucks and it would feel a lot better if you would **


	5. There is no one!

**A/N: I got 1 review for last chapter 1 was the chapter really that bad?? You know if it was I'd love to hear why so I can make better chapters in the future please review for this one the get your butts bak to last chapter and review there too or their will be dire consequences! **

**Disclamier: I do not owan code lyoko **

**Chapter 5: There is no one **

The doors flew open and Jim walked into our home. Ha home such a funny word. Home was for the weak the protected. This wasn't a home it was a gate way to hell and my ticket had been stamped. Anyways Jim had announced that today was New Years. _So_ I mused to myself _I managed to survive for a whole year. Isn't that something?_ Jim also announced that today we would be getting new girls. My face blank of emotion I stared at Jim. _New girls...welcome to your doom..._

* * *

"What do you mean you have a date with Taleia?"**(sp?)** She screamed at him her voice ringing through the halls of Kadic Academy "Exactly as it sounds" he replied. "What about us?" she sobbed "What about us Aelita?, We're over there is no more **us** understand that!" She looked at him tears flowing freely down her face. "You've grown a cold heart Jeremy" Aelita told him with venom in her voice. With that she stormed off into the woods. 

Aelita walked for hours until she came to the edge of the forest. A cliff the overlooked the city. She sat there at watched the people and the cars on the roads below her. She soon realized that the sun was setting and that she needed to head back to the dorms. She forced herself to stand and started to make her way back to the dorms. After about an hour of walking she had concluded that in her mad rush away from Jeremy she had gotten herself. So randomly picking a direction she started off.

She ended up on a side walk a couple blocks away from tho school. She looked up to see the sky begin to turn purple. _I have to hurry _she said to herself. She began to walk faster. She was almost there when... "Little girl...Excuse me little girl?" Aelita turned to look who was calling her name.

"Who's calling me?" she asked "Over here little girl" Aelita turned to see some guys in a van.

"We're not from here could you tell us how to get to the air port?" The asked. Aelita foolishly walked closer to the van. She went over to the passenger side to check out the map the gut was holding. She was so entranced she didn't notice the back doors of the van open and two men quietly sneak out when the were right behind her one of the hit her in the back knocking her out. Then both of them carried her back to the van and the van sped off.

-------------------------------------------------Aelita's POV------------------------------------------

I woke up in a room full of girls. All of the silent. "Where am I?" I asked "I a living hell" A girl answered. Looked around to find the source of the voice. A girl in all black caught my eye. "What's your name?" I asked her "It's not important" She answered her eyes were cold her voice was harsh. "What do you mean it doesn't matter" I asked her "Exactly as it sounds" She responded my heart stung. Jeremy had told me that only hours before _Jeremy_ my min whispered.

Just the door opened and a man walked in. I saw the girl in black just stare _What was wrong with her it was like she wasn't...alive..._

_----------------------------------------------_Yumi's POV---------------------------------------------------

Jean-Perrie Delmas Walked in and made his speech he did when I had first arrived. I saw the pink haired girl next to me stiffen. She going to have a hell I told myself and I almost felt sorry for her..._almost_. When thy had finished she looked at me. "We're going to get out of here?" She asked me. I laughed "You tell yourself that if it'll make you feel better, No one is coming for us"she looked at me again "But you parents must be looking for you?, Right?" '_Parents'_ ha I had none, but this poor girl didn't know that. Never the less my arm retracted back and I slapped her. "Understand this girlie" I sneered at her "There is no one"

**A/N: So there please review please! **

**Peace out **

**Auora**


	6. Poisened Past Sicking future

**A/N: Here is your next Chapter I hope you enjoy **

**Chapter 6: Poisened Past Sicking future **

My head was pounding. I couldn't move. I opened my eyes only to have them intake the darkness around me. Where was I this time. The last thing I remember was talking to that pink haired Aelita girl and then nothing...What is going on. I tried to lift my hands so that I could stand and possibly leave this room but to no avail...they were chained. "Shit" I muttered. What was I going to do now I was trapped to good measure. I was soon startled by the sudden food of light and the blurriness in my eyes...they took no chances this time. "You blinded me" I snared

"Oh dear Yumi" he cooed "Only Temporarily and with how many of those pills you are on you shouldn't be able to talk. You truly are very strong" he laughed "Well then of that makes me strong then you must be a weakling for having to chain me to this bed!" I sneered "More smart mouth remarks eh" came Delmases' voice "Well then I guess we only solve that with more punishment."

A silver object began to flash all around. Because of the blurriness in my eyes I couldn't tell where it was, but I could tell it was coming closer. I felt something very cold on my left arm. "Don't worry this will only hurt a little he sneered." The next thing I knew there was a loud band and pain in my arm. I screamed. "Awww poor baby she's crying" Delmas mocked. "You son of a bitch" I managed to choke out. Delmas got so close that I could feel his breath on my skin it made my hair stand on end. "You want to know how I turned out like this?!" he barked. "My mother was a prostitute, since I didn't know my dad I was always with her. Never in the same room though. See my mother worked for a company of prostitution, a whore house as you call it. Well one day I got to meet her boss. The whore house was packed with women barley dressed getting ready for work. He was an amazing man. When I saw him the first thing that came to my mind was wow this man has control of this many women I want to be just like him and that was the day my dream was born and he took me under his wing. He taught me all the ropes and how to disguise my organization nobody ever comes into Mickey's house of death: crematory and Morgue, so you see this is just a long life dream and im loving every minute of it! " Delmas ended gleefully.

By this time I was seething in anger "Your sick, Don't you have any kids?, do you even care what you are doing to us?!" Delmas laughed "Yes I do have a child, a daughter in fact, she's with her mother safe there, this place is for unwanted unloved street scum, so you see she would have no place here" I growled "Now shush, the doctor will be in to remove the bullet from you arm and when your all bandaged up we'll have some fun, oh and don't worry your arm will be just fine" I heard Delmas talk to someone and leave through the heavy iron door, then I heard someone walk closer to me. "Well Hello Miss Yumi..."

**There is your chapter don't forget to REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! **

**Peace out Auora **


	7. Discovery: A ray of hope

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CODE LYOKO

* * *

Back at the academy

Jeremy strolled back to his room with a smug look on his face. He had just about made it to his room when he noticed his friends Ulrich, and Odd walking toward him. They smiled as they made their way closer. "Hey Jer!" Odd said in his usual chipper voice "Where's Lita?" Jeremy rolled his eyes and too a deep breath. "Like I would know" He replied with a hint of anger. Ulrich's amber eyes stared at him with honest confusion. "What dose that meant, You and Aelita are always together" Jeremy sighed "Well not anymore I have a new girl" And with that Jeremy retreated to his room slamming the door in the process. Ulrich and Odd looked at each other ant the back at the door. What had happened to their friend? After standing their in shock for about to minutes one thought came to their minds. Where was Aelita? The hadn't seen her since she went to go meet with Jeremy and they had just been to her room and she wasn't there. Curfew was in 10 minutes Where was that girl?

They made their way down to the court yard to ask a couple of the students if the had seen Aelita. Sissy replied with her usual "Didn't little Miss Einstein go back to Canada?" Emily hadn't seem her all day, And Theo thought she was with Jeremy. The were about to give up hope when Milly and Tamia had told them that they had seen Aelita run into the forest with tears streaming down her face. They had followed her and recorded the whole thing all that was left was to watch the tape, But oh what horrors they would find hidden on the tape. "Couldn't you just tell us what you saw" Ulrich asked not really wanting to watch the tape as the entered the gym. Millie shook her head "we planted it in a tree so the wouldn't see us taping" Odd nodded(XD I always find that funny). "this should be interesting"Odd murmured mostly to himself as the film began to play on the TV before them. The camera reveled that their bubble gum haired princess was lured to a car. I looked liked she was instructing directions of some sort. Then two men had climbed out of the back of the truck, they placed something over her mouth and she fainted, they dragged her to the car and drove off. Millie stopped the tape, eyes wide hands shaking. "We have to show this to the police" Ulrich's voice barley audible. The other three nodded at once. This was way more than they had expected...

YUMI'S POV:

After he finished bandaging me, he left the room only to return minutes later, unchain me and tell me that I was free to go back to my room for now, that Delmas would come and retrieve me later. I glared daggers at him but none the less returned to my room. When I entered that strange girl with pink hair was sitting in a corner. She didn't look up at my and I felt as pang of guilt. She was only trying to be friendly in this horrid environment and I had just made it worse. I began to walk toward her and kneeled in front of her. "Hey You" She looked up at me "What are you going to slap me again" She asked her eyes widened. I scowled "Actually I came to say I was sorry I could use a friend, so let's start over" She smiled at that remark. "Fine" She replied

"I'm Aelita" She held out her hand "And I'm Yumi" I replied returning her hand shake. I noticed that she had begun to shift through her pockets until she pulled out a bright pink cell phone. "I think I've found our way out" She smiled as she said this, but just as this moment of hope had begun to dawn on us we were both called out of the room Delmas wanted our _companionship..._

* * *

So there you have it review please!! 


	8. Make it out Alive

**A/n: Well here it is this chapter is dedicated** **to ****zb earth**** because she asked for it. READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM ITS IMPORTANT! **

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Code Lyoko

Chapter 8: Make it out alive

* * *

As I had learned wit my previous moths in this hell hole anything that involved Delmas was not good to the fullest extent.

We were led down a damp hallway with no where to run.

Delmas had taken precautions this time, we ha two men in front of us and two behind us, each were carrying three guns which I expected were to be used if we tried any type of escape.

Like we could anyway.

Please that would be suicide...that may not b such a bad idea since we're going to die anyway.

I took a side glance at Aelita she looked like a scared porcelain doll with pink hair.

Her face shrouded with fear and worry.

Mine would look the same...if I knew what those emotions were...we were suddenly stopped.

We had reached the room we were to enter, but we could only enter one at a time.

That left us with one decision.

Who was to go in first...

* * *

Out of breath and terrified we skidded to a halt in front of the police station.

I couldn't believe what was happening. Aelita, our Aelita, the girl with the bubble gum pink hair and the bright smile had been kidnaped. I could only imagine what Odd was going thought and even then I knew I was no were close to what he was feeling because to me she was a friend but to him she was so much more... .

With deep breaths and all the confidence we could muster we stepped into the police station to report out missing friend. Surprisingly the whole ordeal wasn't as scary as we had imagined we provided the evidence and they convinced us that they would get her back as soon ass possible. We were escorted back to the school by one of th cops an we continued to our rooms. Laying now on my bed I counted the dots on the ceiling. I couldn't sleep knowing that Aelita was out there some where scared and probably alone. All the horrors of what she may have been going through flashed through my mind and I shivered with fright. I cast a side glance to Odd's side of the room only to see him crying soundlessly. I had no Idea the extent of pain that this was going to bring us.

* * *

I decided to enter the room ahead of Aelita. It didn't bother me I had some unfinished business with Delmas anyway. As my eyes scanned the room I saw a table full of knives and other sharp objects. There were two beds with straps and heavy restraints. On a small table in the coroner of the rectangular room were two syringes. The room was lit by hundreds of tiny candles and slow music played softly in the back ground. Confusion clouded my mind as I realized that Delmas wasn't in the room and I let out a sigh of relief, but I was all to soon as I heard his sickening laughter fill the room and Aelita joined me at my side.

"What is going on??" she asked

if only I knew

Delmas stepped out of the shadows of the room accompanied by a boy that looked around my age. He had black hair that framed his face, and was fairly built. He wore a long sleeve red shirt with a black one on top, long blue jeans tucked into a pair of black boots. He seemed very sure of himself and anxious to start something and by the sinister smile on his face and the perverted way he was eyeing me I knew I was going to like it. The guards were called in and we were then strapped to the beds, I gave no fight. They then went to the table got the syringe and chose the knife they wanted, William smiled a bitter sweet smile toward me, and at that moment, as William began to approach me, I closed my eyes and gave up all hope. Even if Aelita had that phone I knew I wouldn't make it out of this room alive.

* * *

**A/n: the main reason I haven't updated this is because I thought people had stopped reading it. I was getting NO reviews so I assumed no one wanted to read it. My thing is I don't continue stories no one wants to read wether its finished or not. Anyways if you want me continue you have to review because I don't know if anyone is still reading this. **

**Dueces **

**aura**


	9. almost to freedom

**AN: hey im backkkkkkkkkk well anyway enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code lyoko but i do own my stories**

I'm not much of a religious person but something told me at that moment that there was a god and that if I just reached out to him he would help me, but something else also told me that if there really was a god why was he letting all these things happen to me.

I felt the wet sensation of tears stream down my face as the sharp pick of a needle entered my skin.

I fought the sobs building in my throat.

He was going to rape me and I could do nothing, but my real concern was what he was going to do with that knife.

And at that moment I felt isolated from my body and I drifted into a dreamless sleep...

* * *

When I awoke I was beyond sore in places I know I shouldn't have been.

My arm was tightly bandaged and I didn't have the courage to unwrap it and survey the damage

At this moment in time I am seated in the cell alone, my new bubble bum haired friend is no where to be found

I can only hope that she's alright

lately its been hard to sleep when I close my eyes I hear the screaming of the many girls still trapped in this hell hole

I just want out, like many others, some have made it out, not by esacping, but though death

"Only though death" I whispered

and as I lay on the cold cement floor, closing my eyes and letting my pain engulf me, I cried for the second time that day.

* * *

Aelita came in a few hours later badly bruised and bandaged but she still wore a smile. It irritated me how could she be so happy in such a horrible place.

"What are you so smiley for?" hatred lacing my voice

"Well if you just chill for a second...damn"

she moved to sit behind me "start talking" she ordered

"What the hell is that going to do?"

"Do it" she sighed clearly frustrated "before my phone dies"

I did as I was told.

If you were to stand in front of the bars you would think that the both of us were conversing

nobody knew that we were really alerting the police.

She hung up as stealthily as she had called

"do you know where we are? How are they going to find us?"

"They can trace calls cant they?" she asked

at that point vibrated and the screen went black

"I don't know if they can trace cell phones Aelita...land lines yes cell phones not so sure"

She sighed "what happed to your arm" her voice almost a whisper

"Just another thing I don't know and don't care to find out.."

* * *

At the police station:

"Hey sergeant what was the name of that missing girl form Kadic Academy?' a voice boomed down the corridors of the police department

"Aelita Stones why?" The Sergeant asked

"Because I think we just found her, a call was recorded in from the 911 help line, they say an Aelita Stones was on the phone or at least that's what the girl said" the voice answered back

"Did they trace the call?" Sergeant asked

"Yea an abandoned warehouse outside of France"

"Ok" The sergeant answered "grab some of the others and lets hit the road"

"Why" said the voice "its only one girl"

"In cases like this its never just one girl..."

**A/N: so this was really just a filler so yea...Review please!! thanks**


	10. If only to live

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko **

" Are you sure this is the right place? Maybe we made a wrong turn" one of the police offices asked as they emerged out of their cars.

"Yes you idiot! What? Are they supposed to have a sign saying 'hey we're in here tormenting helpless teenage girls'? Hmm that's sounds right." Another answered

"No need to get your panties in a bunch" the other muttered back

"Lets move in they're probably hurting them at this moment and we're out here chatting like old women at a tea party! Move it people!" the sergeant roared

That moment had to be the happiest moment in my life, when the police busted through all the doors I knew we were finally saved. God had finally smiled on me.

They took us out one by one. I managed to stay close to Aelita she was my lifeline now.

We were all herded outside into a giant group as the police entered my former home for two years. Not too long after they emerged again with Jean-Perrier and Jim Morales (sp?) in steel handcuffs and my body flooded with a strange wave of relief and fear. Where was I supposed to go now?

We were then lead into vans and driven to the hospital to make sure that we were all ok. The hospital was overly sterile but I guess it had to be because it was a hospital. Aelita and I were rushed to the emergency room after our observations the detoxify our bodies apparently we had been injected with a slow moving but lethal poison a fate that I would have been glad for only hours earlier. Soon after we were transferred to a regular hospital room and oddly enough Aelita and I got to share I'm beginning to think that she had a hand in that, not that I care though she's the only friend I have.

The walls were white; too they seemed to mock my state of pain as I watched the sun rise. I hadn't slept that night for fear of nightmares; the sunrise was all I wanted echoing in my mind at the moment. It had been so long since I had seen one. Purple danced across the sky followed by pink then yellow as the sun began its slow but graceful rise to its rightful place in the sky. The colors mixed and blended complementing the orange yellow rays that descended upon the dew covered grass outside my window. How many beautiful days of summer like this had I missed when I was trapped in that horrid place?

I didn't want to think about that, it made my stomach turn.

Trapped in my whirlwind of thoughts I hadn't seen the nurse enter the room, or notice the fact that Aelita was awake and animalisticly eyeing the food place in front of her. I couldn't suppress my smile. Why was it that I deserved someone as sweet as her to be my closest friend? While I was trapped in that hellhole I had begun to think that it was my punishment for not doing something that I was supposed too, so if I was on punishment, why send me such a wonderful friend? It didn't matter she was here and I was ok so why ruin the moment with complicated thoughts. I too then began to eat.

Later on that day Aelita had visitors. Part of me was jealous because of the simple fact that I knew no one would come and visit me, but they treated me like they had known me all their lives. There was this boy dressed in all purple. His hair was blonde with a giant purple spot in the center. He was a very odd boy, and oddly enough his name was Odd. He jumped around and conversed with Aelita after sending a couple kind, encouraging, thankful words my way. He must really love Aelita.

The other boy was mostly to himself. When he had observed what he needed to assure himself that Aelita was going to be all right his eyes set on me. They were so enticing I couldn't beak his gaze. He seemed to be searching for something in me, goodness maybe? What ever it was when he had found it he smiled and moved closer. I watched and his chocolate brown hair swayed in his eyes as he made his way closer and inhaled his sent once he was next to me. He smelled so good. Wait why was he so close? He seemed to be examining me; all the while he never said a word. I shrank back from his close proximity and a scarlet blush appeared upon his cheeks. He bang to run his hand along the back of his neck "ma-my ba-bad" he held out his hand while he attempted to stutter an apology. "th-the names Ul Ulrich, what's yours?" I continued to stare at him and slowly took him hand as I muttered "Yumi"

That had been when we had firs met it was now two years later. I sat in this mans house, Jim's house. I guess a life sentence isn't really a life sentence now days anymore. I stared at him. "I'm going to ask one more time! Where you the one that got a hold of the police?" once again I said nothing. There was no way I was going to tell him that it was Aelita who had contacted the police; he'd kill us both. No it was better to keep her safe. Jim then got up and made his way to a drawer, and retrieved a silver gun. "I tried to play nice…" his voice came low and menacing, "You're the reason I lost everything! My money! My girl! My dignity! And now you're going to pay!" the gun gleamed menacingly at me. He then aimed. Say hi to all the other girls for me! He said as he pulled the trigger. I felt pain wash over me as I seeped into the darkness.

I had to be dead there was no way I was still alive; the angels were calling my name. "Yumi…Yumi…Yumi baby wake up." my eyes slowly opened. No I wasn't dead, but I was seeing angels. My own personal angel was standing over me his face a mixture of worry and fear. "Yumi…thank goodness your awake…I thought I'd lost you"

I stared at his slightly confused. How was he here? I had been kidnapped. Had he followed me…if he did…where was Jim! Alarmed I sat up quickly practically screaming that we had to get out of there. A sad smile graced his face as he calmed me down. You're in the hospital your not going anywhere. I took in my dismal surroundings as the pain sunk in from my quick and irrational movement. "How'd I get here?" his eyes caught mine "the neighbors heard gun shots and called the police, I was worried they hadn't found you in time. He shot you in the stomach. I'm so glad you're ok they said it won't do any lasting damage. I don't know what I'd do with out you." He was so sincere butterflies began to form in my stomach and I felt my heart speed up. He leaned closer to me "you know I love you" his breath so sweet caressed my cheeks and kissed my lips. The butterflies flew around faster in my stomach. Was this really happing? His eyes began to show worry and anxiousness as he put more space between us. "But if you don't feel the same way I understand.." he voice was so dead. I looked into his eyes then smiled. "Of course I do! How could I not love my own personal angel" his eyes lit up and my heart began to flutter " I love you Ulrich stern never forget that." Our lips were just inches away now. "And I love you Yumi Ishiyama forever and always" then his lips captured mine. I was pure bliss, everything I could ask for and more. I scooted over despite the pain caused my moving to that he was lying next to me not breaking the kiss in the process. He wrapped his arms gently around me, careful of my wound, and as his kisses trailed my neck I knew that no matter what happened next as long as I had Ulrich, Aelita and Odd everything would be just fine.

**A/N: The End I hope you enjoyed it. I had fun writing it. Do me a favor and pleas review. All my love to my reviewers**

**~Coca **


End file.
